


Post-It sandwich

by Lightningmcmeme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato says fuck, F/F, It’s rated T bc swearing even tho there’s not much, this is what goes on in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningmcmeme/pseuds/Lightningmcmeme
Summary: Kaoru thinks you can use post-its instead of cheese.





	Post-It sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so tips and reviews are appreciated!!  
> Also sorry it’s so short and ended kind of without a good closing idk how to write lol(＞人＜;)
> 
> My twitter is @aidarikyakos  
> It’s where I came up with this shit

Kaoru was sitting at home alone waiting on Chisato to arrive home from the current movie she is acting in. Bored, she decided to turn to the internet. She was browsing through twitter when she saw a tweet that read “on a budget? Use Post-Its to replace your cheese” 

She thought as she read it over again  
‘well we do happen to be out of cheese, so this must have been fate!’

She got up and went to the desk in her bedroom, there she found neon orange Post-It notes. She grabbed them and walked to the kitchen placing them in the fridge. Just as she closed the fridge she heard a key unlock the front door.

“I’m home” a tired voice calls from the entryway.

Kaoru hurries to the voice to greet them “Ah, Chisato welcome home. How was work?”

“Hmm, it was okay I’m just kind of tired” the blonde yawned as she sat on the couch.

“Do you need anything? Have you eaten yet?” The dark haired girl asks as she gently holds the smaller girl’s hand.

“I haven’t yet but I’m too tired to make anything, so I’m fine” she said as she smiled at Kaoru.

“You need to eat something, I’ll make you a sandwich.” The taller girl replies and kissed the back of Chisato’s hand before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

She got out the ingredients to make a sandwich and quickly put them together. She put the sandwich on a plate and walked back into the living room where she found the blonde on her phone texting the other members of Pastel*palettes on group chat.

“Here you go darling.” Kaoru broke the silence and handed the sandwich to 

“Oh, thank you but you really didn’t have to make me anything.” Chisato replied as she took a bite of the sandwich. She started chewing then spit it out onto the plate. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? DID YOU PUT PAPER IN MY SANDWICH KAORU?!”  
She yelled louder than intended.

“U-um” the taller girl nervously reacted and averted her eyes. Chisato never lost her cool like that no matter how upset she was. This is the moment Kaoru knew, She fucked up.

The blonde sighed “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean that, I’m just stressed out from work. Let me rephrase. Why did you put paper in my sandwich Kaoru?” 

“W-well I saw online it said you can use Post-Its instead of cheese, and we were out of cheese so I thought I would try it. I’m sorry”   
Kaoru replied as she fiddled with her hands.

“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you I just was caught off guard. Also not everything you see on the internet is true honey. Oh and you’re not supposed to eat paper” Chisato said sweetly as she gently grabbed the taller girl’s hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

Kaoru sat down on the couch next to Chisato, and the blonde rested her head on the other girl’s lap. The taller girl smiled as she closed her eyes and rubbed Chisato’s back comfortingly. 

“Chii-chan I love you” The dark haired girl announced. She waited a few minutes and after no answer said “I guess she fell asleep." 

Chisato felt her face heating up, she thanked god Kaoru couldn’t see her face because she knew she was a blushing mess. She turned around and hugged her girlfriend’s torso. “Kao-chan I love you too.” 

The taller girl felt her cheeks on fire. Kaoru lost it every time Chisato acted like this. She was so happy she was the only one who got to see this side of her.


End file.
